As there is a growing demand for portable display terminals, and the display technologies are being developed constantly, there are increasingly progressing and intensive researches on the technologies of flexible display screens (soft screens).
At present, the flexible display screens in the market are still predominated by Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays and Electrophoresis Displays (EPDs), where products of the EPDs in the market are currently limited to static electronic books due to a low response speed, full-gamut chromatic aberration, and other technical problems thereof; and the existing flexible display products are predominated by the OLEDs due to self-luminescence, a high response speed, a wide angle of view, high definition, high brightness, high breaking strength, low power consumption, and other advantages thereof.
In order to guarantee the bending performance of the existing flexible display screen, there is generally no protecting film layer structure in a bent area thereof, that is, there are only a substrate, and a part of a functional film layer structure in the bent area, so the thickness thereof in the bent area is so small that this area tends to be significantly deformed by an external force, or significantly deformed locally when the flexible display screen is bent, thus easily resulting in a damage to a functional film layer around the bent area, for example, breaking a display functional film layer. Accordingly it has been desirable in the art of flexible display screens to improve the reliability of the flexible display screen being folded.